Insurgent
by brunosaur
Summary: After 2 years of the winter war, Rukia now is a vice captain of the 13th division. While Ichigo is doing his normal life again. But something happened on the soul society, Aizen is missing, and right now he is going to destroy shinigami by searching the hogyoku in someones heart. And now Ichigo can get his powers back because of Urahara. And now he have a trouble with his hollow
1. Chapter 1

_ The rain has stopped when you are here..._

_ because you are the one who changed my life... _

_ But now you've gone..._

_ Looks like the rain are going to start again.._

* * *

"Oh not the paperwork again..*sigh*" Said Rukia in her office while groaning to Sentaro and Kiyone. "W-well good luck Kuchiki-fukutaicho!" Said Kiyone, and then Sentaro and Kiyone leave Rukias office..

After they both left, Rukia sighed one more time and sit on the outside, "I need a break.. I wish i can sleep even it just a day." Said Rukia while yawning, "I wonder-" Before she finish her words, Rukia saw the hell butterfly.

_'To all the captains come to the commander rooms and for all the lieutenants please come to the __lieutenants meeting rooms.'_ Said the hell butterfly, after hearing that Rukia is groaning and do her shunpo. "Give me a break please." Said Rukia while jumping over the roof and roof.

After a while Rukia finally arrived in the meeting rooms. And all the lieutenants was already in there.

"Kuchiki-san is here. Now Momo-chan will you tell me whats happen? I was sleeping back there..*sigh*" Said Rangiku. "I was rest ate my sweety candy! But the ugly candy hell butterfly ruined my break!" Said Yachiru while yawning.

"Um.. Candy hell butterfly?" Ask Kira. "She always adding a word with 'candy' don't ask me why." Say Renji with his boring face.

Rangiku was smirking, "That was weird."

"Im not weird! You're the one whos weird Rangiku-bigboobs candy!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YACHIRU!"

"EHEM." Everyone was quite when Momo is coughing.

"Okay. Im going to tell whats happen. Because im the one who saw and hear it by myself. Its about Aizen-tai- Aizen. 2 days ago, Aizen was missing from his prison. And Yamamoto-soutaichou now is telling all of the captain."

Everyone was quiet and suprised with the news, "I cant believe it.. I mean how can he missing?!" Ask Rukia, "I Dont know.. But when someone check his prison room, there is a letter that is shown Aizen handwriting."

"What is in the letter?" Ask Renji. "He will built a strong army, and he will ask the quincy to destroy the shinigami together.. And take the hogyoku-"

"But the hogyoku was-"

"I know Nanao-chan.. The hogyoku already destroyed by Kurosaki Ichigo, but i dont know. It was what he said on the letter."

"Momo.. Dont you feel anything weird? Why he write something like that? Why he let we, us, everyone know about his plans?"

"Ugh i dont know about that either Rukia-chan, but let me finish what Aizen write on the letter." Everyone nodded and went to listen Momo.

"The last thing he write really suprised me, he said, he take the hogyoku on someone heart. I dont know what that means, but thats all i want to inform.. Please if you got any news inform me or your taicho." With that Momo left the rooms and do shunpo.

Everyone in the room was quite and shocked with the news.

* * *

It was an early morning on the Karakura. Ichigo now is changing to his uniform and ready for breakfast. '_Damn i have a weird dreams last night.. And why Aizen is shown up in my dreams? Neh forget it. It was just a dream.'_

"Ichi-nii!-"

"IM GETTING DOWN YUZU!" With that Ichigo groans and went down. "ICHIGOOOOOOOO-" Ichigo wasnt suprised by Isshin attack. And Ichigo succeed dodged Isshin attack. "Ugh... Go-Good work son! Daddy is so happy!"

"Shut up. Ah Yuzu wheres Karin?"

"Shes still sleep-" With that Karin shown up from my back, "Im not that lazy Yuzu."

"Ah Karin-chan help me for the breakfast please. Ichi-nii, dad stop fighting."

"SORRY DADDY HAVE TO LEAVE BECAUSE OF DADDYS WORK! DONT WORRY DADDY WILL BE BACK BEFORE NIGHT! BYEEE~BYEE~" And then Isshin left. "Who cares?" Ask Ichigo, "Ichi-nii you are so mean!"

"Whatever Yuzu. I have to go to. I will buy a breakfast on the school. Bye and dont be late for school, Yuzu, Karin."

And then Ichigo slammed the door, "Why Ichigo leave so early?" Ask Karin. "Maybe... HE WENT TO SCHOOL WITH A GIRL?!"

"Dont be stupid Yuzu."

* * *

Ichigo walking to the school and enter his class, "Yo Ichigo. Why youre so early?" Greeted Tatsuki. "Why? Just want to come early." Answer Ichigo while sit on his desk, "Nothing nothing. Well i have to go. Bye bye."

_'I dont know to why i want to come to the school early. But i feel something is going to happen.' _Thought Ichigo. _'But what can i do? Beside im just a normal human.' _With that Ichigo sighed and he saw Ishida coming to the class.

"Kurosaki.."

"Yo whats up Ishida?" Said Ichigo while yawning, "Why you so early?"

"Oh cmon whats wrong with that." He groaning to Ishida and walking to the door, "Where are you going?" Ask Ishida, "Since when you became my fans? Stop asking me."

"B-Baka! I just sensed a hollow around here. Becareful Ichigo."

"Even a hollow was going to kill me you will going to kill the hollow first." Smirked Ichigo.

After that Ichigo went to the rooftop and look over the sky.

"Its been so boring without a hollow, a shinigami or any power around me. And also.. Rukia.." Said Ichigo to himself.

"I wonder whats Rukia is up-" Before he finished his words, he already thrown by something. "GUH- SHIT."

"KUROSAKI!" Ishida went to the Ichigo and aimed his arrow to a hollow. "I-Im fine. Is it a hollow?" Ask Ichigo, "Yes just wait in there."

Somehow Ichigo felt his eyes went closed and his body is hot right now, '_Damn whats wrong with me?!' _A second later he can see a hollow. And he can see someone with shinigami uniform. '_Is that... Rukia?!" _With that his eyes are closed and he cant see anything back there.

* * *

"Ishida!"

"K-Kuchiki?! Its been a long time. Thanks for helping me kill those hollow." Said Ishida, "Yes. Is that.. Ichigo?" Ask Rukia, "Yes.."

They stay quite and look over Ichigo, "How is he doing lately?" Ask Rukia while walking to Ichigo, "He is.. Fine on the outside but i can feel he is hurting on the inside, it must be painfull that he cant do anything.."

"Gomen.." Said Rukia quitely, "Its not your fault.. By the way what are you doing here?"

"Aizen is missing. But Ukitake-taichou wanted me to come to Karakura and find a news about Aizen in here."

"A-Aizen missing?!" Rukia nodded, "Yes its suprised me too. I dont know but.."

"But?" Ask Ishida with his face still suprised about Aizen, "Never mind. Ishida i think you have to take Ichigo.." Said Rukia.

"Hmp. You miss him dont you?" Ask Ishida with his usually tone joke, "B-Baka! I-Iam not!" With that Rukias face is redded, "Your answer just like Ichigo when i asked him if he missed you." Said Ishida while sighed.

"But you know?" Ask Ishida while he is picking up Ichigo, "After he said the same word like you, he said '_My mouth said i am not missing her. But i think my heart say the different. I do miss her Ishida.'"__  
_

"Bye-bye Kuchiki-san."

Ishida left Rukia whose frozening on the rooftop.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wonder if i can keep up the speed of the world without you..?_

_the answer is, I can't.._

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and he found himself was in the school medical room, and he can see his friends "He's awake!" Said Inoue with her happy face.

"What happen to me?" Ask Ichigo with his sleepy face, "You've been fainted about twenty minutes ago Kurosaki." Said Ishida answering Ichigo question. "Maybe you are to tired Ichigo. You should take a rest in here." Ichigo just sighed and get up from the bed. "I'm not tired at all Chad. Is class are starting now?" Ask him, suddenly the bell is ringing.

"I can heal you if you want Kurosaki-san.." Said Inoue who's standing behind Tatsuki. "It's ok Inoue. We should back to the class now." Ichigo then stand up and went outside the room.

Everyone stay quiet then before they start to follow Ichigo, they have a little chat, "It's a hollow who is attacking Kurosaki-san isn't it Ishida-kun?" Ask Inoue, Ishida nodded and look over Chad and Inoue. "Kuchiki-san.. Helped me killing those hollow who is attacking Kurosaki before.. I already sensed a hollow on this school but i think i'm late, the hollow was already attacked Kurosaki when i went to the rooftop." Said Ishida while lowing his head.

"Wait.. Kuchiki-san? What is she doing here..?"

"Aizen was escaped. Maybe Kuchiki-san was searching a news about Aizen.." Chad and Inoue suprised by the news from Ishida, and then they suprised by someone who opening a door, "What are you doing?! I was talking with you guys and realise that no one was with me." It was Ichigo with his angry face and the bangs that almost closing his eyes.

"Gomen Kurosaki-kun.. We're talking about.. Ai-" Ishida cutted what Inoue was going to say, "Airgear! It's a games and a manga. Inoue-san talking about it nonstop, she really like it very much." Said Ishida with fast. Ichigo stay quite and sighed. "Whatever lets go."

And then they went to their classroom, and then Ishida whispering to Inoue and Chad, 'We talk about it after school.' and they both nodded. They never know that Ichigo was hearing what Ishida whisper to Inoue and Chad, and they never know that Ichigo was hearing every words they said about Aizen and Rukia.

_Then.. I'm not wrong that Rukia was here before.. But it's weird somehow i can feel Ishida reiatsu and everyone. _Though Ichigo.

* * *

Everyone asking to Ichigo about he collapsed on the rooftop, but Ichigo doesn't answer it. Before Ichigo sit on his desk, Ichigo felt a strong reiatsu and now all his body was washed by his sweat. "Ichigo whats wrong?" Ask Tatsuki while looking on his face, "N-Nothing wrong." Ichigo then sit and sighed, while Tatsuki raised her right eyebrow. Now Ichigo looking over Ishida and then Chad then Inoue and back to Ishida. Ichigo know there must be something wrong._  
_

_ZWUUUNG_

Suddenly Rukia was in _their _class with her shinigami uniform with a '_fukutaicho' _label on her right shoulder, while her hand holding her zanpakutou. With that Rukia realise that she was in Ichigo class. _Repeat, _Rukia was in Ichigo class. Of course everyone could not notice and see the Rukia present except Tatsuki, Keigo, Ishida, Inoue and Chad. But what Rukia could not expected that Ichigo was looking over her with his suprised face, it's like _he can see her. Ichigo can see Rukia. _

Rukia's mouth are moving without a sound, but Ichigo knew that Rukia was calling his name. And then Ichigo see that Rukia doing shunpo and then Rukia was gone from the class.

And then the teacher came with that the class is starting, while Ichigo can't stop thinking about what happen.

_Why do i can saw Rukia. I can feel a reiatsu.. Are my power are going to back?. _Though Ichigo.

At the same time Rukia was still fighting the hollow on the sky. The hollow was really big and powerfull, _This hollow maybe came from Hueco mundo. _Though Rukia. And then Rukia hold her zanpakutou with her both hands, "Dance; Sode No Shir-" Before she finished her sentences the hollow already hit her that made she thrown up.

"Aww-" Rukia stand up and clean her cloths, "SERIOUSLY IT'S NOT FAIR HOW CAN YOU CUT MY WORDS WHEN I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU DOWN YOU STUPID HOLLOW!" Rukia shout to the Hollow with her anger tone and she don't know that the rest of people who can see Rukia can hear her, specially Ichigo.

Ichigo then knuckles on his class, "Kurosaki is something funny?" Ask his teacher. "Err-Uh Nothing funny sir.." Said Ichigo. Somehow Ishida felt something weird about Ichigo, he can feel a reiatsu on Ichigo.

* * *

After Rukia finish killing the hollow, then she came back to Urahara house. "Seriously why the hollow is so strong. Different with before." Said Rukia to Urahara and Yachiru (the cat version), "It's been weird lately.. Sometime i felt a strong reiatsu near me but then its gone. Maybe its related to Aizen?" Said Yachiru. "I don't know.. By the way, was Ichigo.. I know its a stupid question, but is Ichigo having his power back? I really worried about him.. Ishida said that he is acting weird lately." Ask Rukia while drinking her Ocha.

Urahara then coughing, "Rukia Kuchiki worried Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ask Urahara with his playful tone while grinning. Then Rukia's face begin red while Yachiru just sighed, "Of course Ichigo didn't get his power back, why?" Rukia then sighed and look down, "I saw him in his class when i'm being thrown up with the hollow, and i can see Ichigo expression, he is looking towards me with his suprised face."

The room is so silent until Urahara spoke, "Yare-yare.. Maybe it's can possible that Ichigo can get his power back, but i will talk to him and if its true that he starting get his power back i will help him. Unless.." Yachiru and Rukia looking at Urahara's serious face. "Unless?" Ask Rukia. Then Urahara turn to smiling, "Unless he buy many items on my store~" With that both Yachiru and Rukia sighed.

"Ah! I have an idea, but first Kuchiki-san will you turn into human first and take a human cloth? Ururu will help you." Yachiru was confused with the idea that Urahara-san said, "For what?" Ask Rukia, "Just do it Kuchiki-san~"

* * *

After school, Ichigo knows that Ishida, Inoue and Chad are talking about that Aizen or whatever, but Ichigo does not care because now he will going to Urahara shop and meet him. Before he knocked the door, the people he search was already in the front of him. "Ah it was the right time and long time no see Kurosaki-san~! I was just want to see you but oh whatever you're here now." Said Urahara while smiling to Ichigo, "Eh? What do you mean it was the right ti- Forget it i want to talk to you Urahara-san.." And then Urahara smile begin wider, "I will talk to you but i want you to buy me something~" Said Urahara cheerfully.

Ichigo groaned and sighed, "Fine fine whatever, what do you want me to buy?" Ask Ichigo, "Not so fast Kurosaki-san, you won't go alone." Ichigo confused and said, "What do you mean i won't go alone? With who-" Ichigo can see someone that walking outside.

Rukia was in her normal cloth, "Seriously what do you want me to-" Rukia saw Ichigo standing outside with his school uniform. Rukia blink over and over by looking to Ichigo, "Err did i just imagine that Rukia was standing behind you or it was really Rukia there?" Ask Ichigo while scratching his cheeks, "It is Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-san. Now here is the list that you must buy for me Kuchiki-san. After you and Kurosaki-kun buy this all items, i will tell you something important. And you too Kurosaki-san." Said Urahara and then he enter his shops and close the door leave those two on the outside spacing blankly.

"Looks like you still a midget eh?" Said Ichigo with his teasing tone, with that Rukia punch over Ichigo stomach. "How many time did i tell you I. Am. Not. A. Midget! And no my tall was increasing!" Answer Rukia. "Yeah-yeah whatever. Now just lets go." With that Rukia and Ichigo start walking.

_I'm__ glad you was still the same Ichigo.. _Though Rukia.

* * *

After buying all Urahara needs, they both come back to Urahara shops with many plastic bags on their hands. "Why do we have to do this.." Said Ichigo while sighed. They opened the door and see Urahara, Yachiru, Ururu, Jinta and Tessai. "Ah long time no see guys.." Said Ichigo.

They both then sat with the others, "Well, to the point. Ichigo did you see Rukia in her shinigami form this morning?" Ask Yoruichi, "Yes."

"Well then, you know about the missing Aizen?" Ask Urahara, "Err yes." Now Ichigo felt like he's been asked by a police. "He is build an army right now to destroy soul society and Karakura, he searching the Hogyoku." Ichigo suprised, "But the Hogyoku was.. Destroyed.. Right?"

"Yes.. But i think before Aizen died, he already do a trick or whatelse to put the Hogyoku in someone heart, by time this someone grown up. The Hogyoku give the power to this someone. Well that was my though." Said Urahara. "So that's why i'm here going to train you, Kurosaki-san. To get your powers back and teach you some skills i knew."

Ichigo stay quiet so everyone. "Er.. How about my school and i didn't tell my family yet that i won't stay in home for awhile." Said Ichigo, "Don't worry Kurosaki-san~ Your school stuff was already in here, so you can go to school like usually and come back then do your training with me."

"How about my family?"

"Your father already give me permission, because your father was already in here, he will help you to regrain your power." Suddenly Kurosaki Isshin came with his idiot face, "YOO SON~" Everyone was speechless specially Ichigo. "Its going to be bad." Said Ichigo while sigh, "Don't be like that son! We have to show our love as daddy to his son!" Then Ichigo kick Isshin in the face, "JUST SHUD UP ALREADY!."

"Those two idiot.." Said Jinta.

Yoruichi coughing then everyone being calm and silent again. "And with Rukia, not just Ichigo doing his training, i'm going to train you too. And i will teach you how to use bankai."

"Bankai...?" Ask Rukia, "Yes."

"I can't believe it.. Thank you Yoruichi-sama." Said Rukia cheerfully, "Thanks me later when its succed."

Then everyone having dinner and talking without knowing that someone have been seeing them from far away. Somewhere that far away in the dark place, where Aizen now live with his followers.

"Aizen-sama.. Reporting, the half of the quincy agreed to working up with you, and now they are staying in Hueco Mundo."

"Good. Good. You can go now. Kurosaki Ichigo.. I will kill you with those all bastard shinigami. Khekhe."


End file.
